rozenmaidenfandomcom-20200222-history
Floor 4
Floor 4 is the fourth chapter of Rozen Maiden 0. Summary At the Youunkaku, Hana is woken up by the sound of Kiku calling her name. Hana mentions seeing dolls and Kiku is confused if that meant she saw Suiseiseki. However, Suiseiseki went limp and unresponsive earlier when Hana appeared. Hana is convinced that what she saw was just a dream. Kiku hugs her in relief mentioning that it was the first time she's been this worried for Hana since their childhood. Hana complains that she's not a little girl anymore and pulls out of the hug. The young master says she must still be out of sorts. Hana tells Kiku that, as a moga, she only lives for the moment and that she doesn't want Kiku visiting her. The young master asks her if he can speak to her and she agrees, only if he pays to take the elevator she operates. Kiku feels depressed over this. She tells the unconscious Suiseiseki about what Hana said and voices her loneliness to the doll. Hana finds out that she's been missing for two days and that she still has Kanaria's umbrella. She heads home and stops by a man selling photos. The photos are exactly like the ones she saw while falling in the well but the one of the destroyed Youunkaku wasn't there. She's shaken by the realization that the image she saw was of the future and that she doesn't know when the tower will fall. She remembers her past. There was a time when she fell out of a tree and Kiku had to carry her back. Despite this, the fall left no marks on her and once she was grown, she was considered very pretty by their village. Kiku suggested that since Masao was visiting them more often, it must mean he was interested in Hana. She considers this and agrees on the idea since she wants to work in the capital so being his wife wouldn't be bad. Masao would later tell Hana that he liked Kiku. Hana became upset over this, noting that they were standing under the same tree she fell out of as a child. The young master buys out the entire elevator just to talk to Hana. He asks her how she got into the N-Field and she is at first annoyed until she realizes that if she can figure out how she did it, she can escape when the tower falls. She pushes him out of the elevator once they reach the top. Kiku tries again to wake Suiseiseki with no luck. Suddenly Sui Dream enters and, thinking the orb is a bug, Kiku attempts to hit her. She ends up accidentally breaking glass and Suiseiseki opens her eyes. Suiseiseki tells her that she had a dream. Hana escorts a group out of her elevator and once they are gone, she finds a case. She attempts to drag it out and catch their attention when it opens up. Inside, she finds Souseiseki. Featured Characters * Hana * Kiku * Suiseiseki * the Young Master * Sui Dream * Souseiseki Gallery See Also * Volumes * List of Chapters References and Citations Category:Rozen Maiden 0 Chapters Category:Manga Chapters